All Heroes Fall
by pnfpixie
Summary: Sonic's been Tails' hero for ages, but when he falls what will Tails do? Who can he turn to? Or is it really happening?


_A/N: I do not, repeat DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related to it, Sega does. SEGA!_

_A hero is no braver than an ordinary man,_

_but he is brave five minutes longer._

_~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Tails and Sonic ran down the path in the forest. "Tails, fly high! See if you can spot Eggman," Sonic said.

Tails quickly nodded. He flew up into the air to see if he could spot anything. There in the valley was a robot. The sun reflected off of its golden metal, nearly blinding Tails. "It's in the valley Sonic," Tails said as he shaded his eyes. He continued to fly up in the air. He could move faster that way.

Soon they arrived in the valley. The trees had all fallen down, rocks pulled up out of the ground. Tails looked around. "It looks like ancient ruins around here," he mumbled. A cold wind blew and he shivered. He stepped forward and almost tripped over some roots from a tree. Sonic caught him.

"Be careful," Sonic said. Tails nodded.

They continued walking around the valley. A fog started to set. Suddenly something shone out of the corner of Tails' eye. He stopped and looked in its direction. "S-Sonic," he muttered. Sonic turned around.

"What is it Tails," he asked looking the direction Tails was looking in. "There's nothing there, come on."

Tails ran and caught up with Sonic. He still couldn't shake off the feeling they were being followed. He kept looking over his shoulder. Every little sound made him jump.

"Tails, if you keep jumping I'll send you back to stay with Amy," Sonic said.

"It just feels like we're being followed. I'm not making it up Sonic," Tails muttered.

"Tails, I'm not kidding."

Tails opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. He knew better than to argue with Sonic. Something moved along the trees to his right. He walked to the his left, but he crashed into Sonic.

"Tails! Okay, that's it, go back to where Amy set up camp," Sonic said sternly.

Tails nodded his head and turned around. He started flying when he crashed into something. He fell to the ground and slowly looked up. There stood the golden robot he had seem earlier. He let out a yelp and ran back towards Sonic. "SONIC! SONIC HELP ME," he cried.

Sonic turned around. "Tails, what did I sa-" he stopped mid-sentence when he got a good look at the robot. "TAILS!"

Tails ran behind Sonic. He noticed something else he hadn't before. At the top of the robot's head was Eggman. "EGGMAN," he shouted.

Sonic clenched his fists. "Get away from here," he growled. He charged right to it and curled up in a ball. He bounced off the robot several times. He stood up a few feet from Tails and rubbed his head. "What is this dumb thing made out of," he said.

Eggman laughed. "OH NOTHING! JUST MY SUPER DUPER EXTRA STRONG METAL! YOU CANNOT PENATRATE IT AT ALL YOU PESKY RODENT," he yelled.

Tails glared at him, but noticed something. One of the robot's arms was in the air, and it looked like an anvil. It came plummeting towards Sonic, but he didn't notice. Tails ran towards Sonic. "SONIC! SONIC WATCH OUT," he cried, but he was too late. The arm landed directly on top of Sonic. The arm came up to reveal Sonic's limp body. Tails dove right to him. "SONIC! SONIC! SPEAK TO ME," he cried. He heard laughter right above him.

"How sweet, I HATE IT," Eggman cackled.

Tails shook Sonic's lifeless body. "SONIC," he cried. He felt tears stream down his face. "No, please no," he muttered. A lump formed in his throat. "S-Sonic," he managed.

Eggman continued laughing. "OH HOHOHO! THIS IS AMAZING! NO MORE OF MY ANNOYING NEMESIS! OH HOHOHO," he cackled some more.

Tails stood up and stared Eggman down. His fists clenched. "What would Sonic do," he muttered. What would Sonic do? Probably hurt Eggman. Would he go as far as killing? No, killing wasn't the answer. "GO AWAY," he cried.

Eggman looked at him. "OH HOHO! FOX-BOY'S TRYING TO BE BRAVE! BUT HE'S NOT BRAVE ENOUGH TO COME GET ME! ESPACIALLY AFTER I KILLED HIS HERO!"

Tails shook his head. "Just...just go away you creep. JUST GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! JUST...LEAVE...Me...alone," Tails cried, but he started crying again.

Eggman laughed. "That's what I thought," he snarled.

Tails jumped up onto Eggman's egg mobile. "JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!"

Eggman pushed him off. "What ever kid. You know what, I won't kill you, I need a witness for my accomplishment. You shall be it." Eggman flew off laughing as the young kitsune just lied there crying.

Tails looked over towards Sonic's limp body. He crawled over and lied by his hero. His older brother. His best friend.

Tails sat up in his bed. His chest rose up and down. His eyes stung and he was sweating all over.

He looked around. His covers had fallen off his bed in the middle of the night. Outside the window the moon was still high in the sky. He lied back down in his bed.

"You're okay Tails. Sonic's okay, it was just a nightmare," he muttered to himself.

But what if Sonic wasn't okay? What if he had fallen asleep and somebody found him and brought him back home? What if Sonic really was dead and he was left all alone? The thoughts swarmed his head. Tails' eyes began to water. He shot out of bed and crept slowly down the hall to Sonic's room. He stood in the doorway. "S-Sonic," he said. Please, please be okay!

He heard a moan and the covers moved a little. Sonic's alarm clock shone some light on his blue face. His green eyes looked over at it. "What is it Tails? Its three in the morning go back to-" Sonic started but was interrupted when the young kitsune ran in and hugged him. "Woah, what's the matter bro," Sonic asked.

Tails rubbed his face in Sonic's warm fur. "Nightmare...robot...you...dead...I," was all Tails was able to say as the tears started coming again.

Sonic frowned and hugged Tails tighter. "Tails, I'm right here. I'm not going to die any time soon. Trust me," he said. Tails kept crying and moved in closer. Sonic smiled slightly. "Tails, its okay," he said soothingly. Soon the crying stopped.

Tails lifted his head slightly to look up at Sonic's face. "You...you promise," he asked silently.

"I promise buddy. Now lets get back to bed."

Tails nodded and got up getting ready to leave. He walked towards the door but turned around quickly and hugged Sonic one more time. "I LOVE YOU SONIC! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER A KID COULD EVER HAVE."

Sonic smiled and patted the little boy's head. "Come one, " he said. Sonic tucked the little kitsune in bed. He turned off the lights. "Good night bro, sweet dreams."


End file.
